


Thrill

by AnandaRunner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, ben is a lil shit, but rey loves him anyway, lots of teasing ahead, not sure if canonverse or AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaRunner/pseuds/AnandaRunner
Summary: Ben sets to work teasing Rey until she absolutely cannot take it anymore -- and takes the situation into her own hands.





	Thrill

_ He’s teasing_, she thinks.

She watches him, his face full of something like awe, as his eyes flit along the shape of her. He hovers just above her – elbow pressing into the bed to keep from pinning her down, to give him room to explore her skin.

His hands are feather-light along her stomach, her ribs. Gentle fingertips drawing shapes in the freckles on her skin and setting her nerves alight.

“Ben-” she starts, voice breathy, but his thumb draws slow across her nipple and she forgets the words she’d meant to say. Her eyes fall shut, reveling in it.

He pauses and she knows before she opens her eyes that he’s watching her. She fights against the teasing edge of pleasure to look up at him.

And yes, sure enough, he’s looking at her carefully, his hand no longer dancing across her breast but held just above.

“Why’d you stop?” she murmurs, but he doesn’t answer at first.

Instead, he trails his fingers down her side to curl around her hip, running his thumb along the shape of the bone.

“Seemed like you were about to say something,” he says, his voice rumbling.

“I was,” Rey answers. “But you-”

But his lips are on her breast and again the words are gone. Soft kisses along the shape of it, his nose brushed along her sternum like a whisper.

He works his way up her chest, pressing kisses as he goes.

His hair is spilling across her, too, and she slides her fingers among the loose waves. Blunt nails scratch gently along his scalp; she can feel when he smiles against her collarbone.

Rey pulls his mouth to hers, her hands still in his hair, and kisses him deeply.

She loves getting lost in this, in the way his mouth moves against hers, in the touch of his hand as he slowly, gently drags his hand from its place on her hip.

She slides her tongue alongside his, her breath a shuddering exhale at the feel of his fingers brushing against her entrance. 

He teases there, too; the softest trace of his fingertip so light a touch it might drive her mad. 

“_Ben_,” she growls, canting her hips to feel something, anything more than the faint stroke. But that frustration lasts only a second before he starts on her clit -- a sudden solid pressure that has her gasping against his mouth.

His thumb works at her, massaging almost too heavily as the tips of his other fingers still tease at her folds, working her up and making her want to beg for more; but just as she starts to ask for something, _ anything, please _\-- 

He stills again.

“Oh my _ god_,” she snarls, looking up at him; he smirks down at her, fiendish.

“Something wrong, love?” He leans lower over her, his voice rumbling. She can feel the weight of his cock against her thigh and it is driving her _ mad_.

She starts again to speak, but finally, mercifully, his finger breaches her entrance. Her eyes lock on his, lost in the sensation and the intensity of his expression even as he moves within her slowly. 

He switches to feather-light touches against her clit in time with the movement of his finger and dips his head again, his mouth -- _ god, _his mouth -- back on her breast as she rocks up into his hand. He shifts against her leg and through the haze she wonders if he’s finally done teasing them both.

She tugs at his hair to gain his attention. “Ben, _ please-- _”

He moves minutely, and she thinks he’s going to stop again; but instead allows his teeth to graze her nipple, bearing down on her clit as a second finger joins the first, drawing a sound from her that is beyond words.

Before she can adjust, he adds a third finger, gentle stretch nearly pushing her over the edge all on its own. Her fingers tangle in his hair and she swears she can feel his smirk against her.

She’s lost in the rhythm of it all -- the fingers in her slick cunt, his thumb overworking her nub, all while he bites and licks and sucks at her breasts -- but he moves against her leg again and it’s not enough, she _ needs _ him within her.

She pulls at his hair again, lifting him off her oversensitive breast. His hand stills as he looks at her in confusion.

“Rey, what--”

She shoves his shoulder backwards, letting out a small gasp as his fingers leave her. He lands on his back, and she wastes no time throwing a leg over his waist to hover above him.

She leans down to kiss him, tiny touches to his nose, his forehead, his lips; she nips at his lower lip and his cock twitches in response.

Reaching her hand between them, she grips him firmly, running her hand along his length slowly just to watch him gasp, but finally she positions him at her entrance and lowers herself carefully, each of them groaning at the sensation.

Finally, _ finally_, she bottoms out, and his hands fall to rest on her thighs. “Got tired of waiting,” she laughs, and grinds down against him.

“I thought--ahh--” he cuts off as she raises and lowers herself, strong leg muscles flexing as she fucks herself with his cock. “I thought you enjoyed our games.”

Smiling down at him as she rides him, she guides his hand back to her clit -- he knows what she likes by now, at times barely brushing it and others setting her core alight with pressure. 

“I do, but--” she grinds against him again as he pinches her nub, “_but _ today, I just want you.”

His free hand comes up to envelop her breast and he smiles again. “Yeah. Alright.”

Beneath her, he plants his feet and fucks into her, and _ yes, finally _ is all either of them can think.

“Fuck, Ben, _ please, please_,” she moans, closer and closer until there is nothing of her but where the two of them meet.

“Come on, love, come for me, I’ve got you,” he says, rolling her nipple and clit at once and, and the building pressure within her releases as she flutters around him, fucking her through the waves and following close after.

She gazes down at him, breathless and beaming, and wonders how she came to deserve someone who cares so much for her, who looks at her like that, like she’s everything, like--

“I love you, Rey,” he says, and her heart races.

Breath caught in her throat, she lifts his hand, kissing the back of his knuckles. “I love you too, Ben.”

He twitches again within her, his smile spreading wider as she laughs, already rocking against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write sexytimes these days tbh as I don't feel I'm as good at making them flow -- but this was fun anyway
> 
> my canonverse oneshot turned real fic [Where Can We Go From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908177/chapters/32008056) is nearly done and any hype or support is greatly appreciated in this final stretch!
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://redsithbluesith.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/anandarunner/)!!


End file.
